Gone with the Sunlight
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Without adequate sunlight, it affects people. Same goes with Zoro. After the event in Thriller Bark, the crew discovers something interesting about the swordsman.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: This story is so silly, it ruins the serious moment of the 'post-Thriller Bark.' You have been warned.  
**

After a long night of fighting against zombies, a Shichibukai, and one monster named Oz, peace finally settled in Thriller Bark. All those years hidden under the sun, the liberated pirates cheered as the sunlight warmed their skin. They spent the first few days outside, laying on the crumbled debris and enjoying every minute of the sun's rays. While everyone was having a celebration, the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro was sleeping.

Right after the strange encounter with Bartholomew Kuma, Sanji ran to the crew with an unconscious Zoro riding on his back. Immediately, Zoro was taken into Moria's fortress and Chopper dressed his wounds. The swordsman was in the worst state Chopper had ever seen, so he advised everyone to let him rest and never disturb him (this was strongly directed to Luffy). So for a few days, Zoro remained in the castle.

However, a bizarre thing happened a few days later.

Sanji was yelling at Luffy for stealing a large bite of today's breakfast when Chopper ran into the makeshift kitchen. The reindeer looked frantic and was searching for something.

"What's wrong Chopper?" Luffy asked after swallowing seven links of sausage.

"If it's the bandages you're looking for, it's in the other room." Sanji pointed.

Chopper shook his head, "No, I-I'm looking for Zoro."

"Zoro?" Sanji and Luffy answered in unison, and then frowned.

"What are you talking about? I saw his ugly mutt on the way here."

"Me too! Me too!"

Chopper's expression suddenly darkened, "It's not Zoro. Someone else is sleeping where Zoro was."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

After a minute of silence, Luffy stood up and started out.

"If Zoro's gone we need to find him and get him back to bed. He's still hurt and needs to be healed." Chopper followed with a hopeful expression. If Luffy was involved Zoro would listen. The swordsman always listened to captain's orders.

-.-.-

"Chopper, it's Zoro."

"Really...?"

"Yeah, he's got the earrings, the swords..."

Luffy leaned in and sniffed, "Yup, this is Zoro alright."

"Only you would describe people by scent Luffy..."

"...then...what about his hair?"

"Hm..."

"The hair..."

Two men and a reindeer stared at the sleeping man's hair. The man resembled every aspect of Zoro except the color of his hair. Zoro's was bright green like grass; this man was a soft blond. They wanted to wake the man up to make sure it really was Zoro, but if he was Zoro they wanted to keep him sleeping. Not knowing what to do, they called in their crew.

The rest of the crew made the same reaction at the sight of the man with soft blond hair.

"Yohoho! He's like a baby chick!"

"Is this really Zoro-oh, the earrings..."

"That's so weird..."

Robin was the only one who was unfazed. She flipped open a book and summarized a passage, "He might be having a decrease in chlorophyll." The book she was reading was about plants.

"What's chlorophyll?"

"Chlorophyll is what gives plants their green color. Without adequate sunlight, plants lose their green and turn yellow."

"Oh! That's cool!"

"That makes perfect sense! We didn't see any sunlight in days through the Triangle!"

"Wait!" Usopp interrupted the amused crewmembers complimenting Robin with her knowledge, "Did everyone forget that Zoro's human?" He was ignored because everyone was preoccupied with Zoro's new hair color.

"He looks so different!"

"Haha! It's like we have two Sanjis!"

"Don't compare me to the idiot!" Sanji glared while pinching a strand of Zoro's hair, "His is a stinking pale yellow!"

"I like his hair color, although I do prefer the green."

"He has SUPER hair!"

"Zoro has mysterious hair!"

Usopp sighed, but he also joined in the conversation, wondering if his hair would turn red in the autumn.

-.-.-

The following day, there was a faint stir in the swordsman, so everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to Zoro's bed. The swordsman was up and winced from pain. Chopper was relieved that Zoro was up; it was the longest Zoro had ever slept from battle wounds.

"Hey guys..." Zoro groaned and ran a hand through his blond hair, "How long did I sleep?"

"Four days."

"Wow...I missed four days of training? I've better get started-"

"Zoro, don't freak out, but there's something wrong with your hair."

"My hair?"

"Look at it yourself." Nami handed him a mirror.

Zoro stared at his reflection in a silent manner. There wasn't a twitch on the eyebrows or a frown. He just sighed.

"Ahhh, I haven't been out in the sun."

"It's normal?" Usopp blurted.

"Yeah, that's why I take naps outside. I just need to get out for a few hours and I'll have my hair color back." Zoro tried to stand up, but there was something off about his muscles. His muscles were so out of it that his knees couldn't support his weight. It gave away and the swordsman slumped back in bed.

"Um, if you want, I can carry you outside..." Chopper offered, growing into Heavy Point, "I kind of want to see the chemical makeup of your hair."

Zoro smiled, "Thanks. I think I need it."

"I can piggy back Zoro!" Luffy shouted, "I want to see his hair change too!"

Usopp, who had been acting pessimistic over the whole deal, suddenly jumped up in excitement. Even he wanted to see Zoro's blond hair shift back. Soon, Luffy had Zoro on his back (with force it seemed) and was followed out by Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and Brook.

Nami crossed her arms, "They act like kids, I swear."

"I think it's cute." Robin giggled.

"Well, good to know that he'll be a mosshead again." Sanji agreed.

**The End**


End file.
